Futari wa Pretty Cure
Futari wa PreCure (ふたりはプリキュア Futari wa Puri Kyua, lit. "We Are Pretty Cure"), known as simply Pretty Cure outside Japan, is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation. We Have To Transform!? I Can't Believe This! (Episode 1) Beware of the Cute Student Teacher! (Episode 3) Pisard poses as a student teacher in an attempt to get the Prism Stones from Nagisa. He becomes Mr. Komodo and hypnotizes the girls teacher into to bring the girls to the gym where they fight with the gym equipment. Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 11.01.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 11.01.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 11.01.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 11.01.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 11.02.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 11.02.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 11.02.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 11.03.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-28 at 11.03.31 PM.png Fake or Real!? Impostor Pretty Cure on the Loose (Episode 14) After confronting two classmates (Natsuki and Kyoko) about dressing up like their magical girl forms, Misumi and Yukishiro find them under the control of Poisony. Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.06.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.06.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.06.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.07.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.07.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.08.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.08.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.08.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.08.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.12.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.10.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.10.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.14.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.13.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.13.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.14.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.15.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.14.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.17.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-29 at 1.18.02 AM.png Full-Throttle stress! Being the Madonna is Tough (Episode 16) Nervous of her well-being, school superstar Odajima Yuka is manipulated by Poisony into forming multiple different versions of herself by the Zakeena to reek havoc and defeat Pretty Cure. Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.47.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.47.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.47.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.48.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.48.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.48.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.48.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.49.07 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.50.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.52.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.52.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.52.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.53.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.53.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.55.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.55.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 11.55.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 12.01.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 12.03.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-05 at 12.04.14 PM.png Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi Freezen planted ice crystals into White's heart and ordered her to fight Black.Category:Anime Category:Fantasy Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Action Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Empty Eyes Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Mind Control Category:Possessed Female Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Off-Screen Hypnosis